Peter Parker (Earth-70105)
As a result of Peter's transformation, the recently-retired Steve Rogers was drafted back to wear the Iron Man armor to capture Peter. After visiting Aunt May in the hospital to say goodbye before running away, Peter was confronted by Iron Man and several army troops. Rejecting Rogers' attempts to calm him, Peter turned into the Hulk and confronted Iron Man. After a long fight outside the hospital, the Hulk eventually killed Iron Man, then, realizing what he had done, Peter fled in terror. After Galactus arrived on Earth, the Hulk emerged from seclusion, attacked Galactus, and died after being blasted by the Power Cosmic. Peter's noble death inspired the Silver Surfer to attack Galactus, who eventually left Earth. After his death, Peter was buried next to Steve Rogers. | Powers = Superhuman Strength: The Hulk possesses the capacity for vast levels of physical strength.The entity Beyonder once stated that the Hulk's potential strength is limitless. His strength has being further described as near-limitless. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Hulk's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, the Hulk is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for several days before fatigue begins to affect him. However, much like his physical strength, the Hulk's stamina does increase as he becomes angrier. *'Superhuman Durability': In addition to great strength, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury, pain, and disease. The Hulk's skin is capable of withstanding extreme heat without blistering, extreme cold without freezing, and great impacts. His skin is strong enough to stop high caliber bullets without piercing it. The Hulk has withstood the impact of a ground zero nuclear explosion without sustaining injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Despite his high resistance to physical injury, it is possible to cause the Hulk injury. The Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Wounds that would be deadly to most other beings takes just a short time for the Hulk to recover. *'Superhuman Speed': Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. However this speed does not grant him any enhanced reflexes or agility. *'Immunity to All Diseases': The Hulk is immune to all known Earth-based diseases, including AIDS. He can operate under intense conditions for extended periods of time due to his body not developing fatigue toxins quickly. *'Superhuman Leaping Ability': The Hulk is able to use his highly developed leg muscles to leap great distances. While calm, he is capable of leaping roughly 3 miles. However, as he becomes enraged, his strength increases considerably, which means he can jump much farther than usual. On more than one occasion, the Hulk has nearly jumped into orbit. The Hulk has also been known to cover a distance of 1,000 miles with a single leap. *'Enhanced Lung Capacity': The size and strength of the Parker's lungs, like the rest of his body, are increased when he transforms into the Hulk. On a single good inhalation of air, Hulk can last hours--perhaps even days--without needing to take another one. This makes it possible for him to spend an extended period of time in outer space, or under the ocean. The Hulk has also used his lung capacity as an offensive weapon in several instances by inhaling, and then blowing the air back out at high speeds. *'Adaptation to Hostile Environments': There have been several instances in the past where Hulk has not only spent extended periods of time underwater or in oxygen-less outer space without suffocating, but he has also moved his mouth and spoken in these environments. It appears that the Hulk's body is able to adapt itself to new inhospitable environments when necessary. Like his healing factor, it is believed that this ability is also fueled by his rage and the madder the Hulk is, the quicker the Hulk's body will adapt. *'Underwater Breathing': The Hulk has been seen on the ocean floor a number of times and is able to breathe due to his body developing a gland which creates an oxygenated perfluorocarbon emulsion which fills his lungs and equalizes the pressure. He is therefore able to breathe fluid and avoid decompression and nitrogen narcosis. Transformation: This mutation is not a stable one. The Hulk would periodically revert to the human form of Peter Parker, losing the extra mass and energy to the same as yet unknown source from which he derived it. The process by which Parker usually transforms into the Hulk presumably has a chemical catalyst, adrenalin (a.k.a. epinephrine). As in normal human beings, Parker's adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenalin in time of fear, rage or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, raises blood-sugar levels and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in Parker's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms him into the Hulk. The total transformation takes anywhere from seconds to 5 minutes, depending on the initial adrenalin surge, which is determined by the original stimulus. Soon after the transformation, the amount of adrenalin in the Hulk will return to more normal, reduced levels. | Abilities = Gifted Intellect: Academically gifted, Peter displayed an uncanny affinity for science that was nothing short of genius. Science Major: He is a brilliant individual, with exceptional skill in practically every field of science, and is an excellent inventor. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Regeneration Category:Parker Family Category:Emotional Consistency